Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 12
Sign Ups (Closed) # Anne Maria-The Jersey Shore Reject-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:ElectraHeart11 Electra] # B-The Strong Silent Genius-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] # Blaineley-The Insensitive Diva-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:GalaxyRemixZ Jordan] # Brick-The Cadet-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] # Cameron-The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] # Dakota (Cause no one wanted Dakotazoid gg)-The Fame Monger-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake] # Dawn-The Moonchild-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] # Jo-The Take No Prisoners Jockette-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] # Lightning-The Athletic Overachiever-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] # Mike-The Multiple Personality Disorder-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] # Sam-The Nice Guy Gamer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Miguelcamino Miguel] # Scott-The Devious-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phy] # Staci-The Compulsive Liar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mabel] # Zoey-The Indie Chick-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Attractions Alliances Episode Galleries Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: Wawanakwa Reloaded Chat '''Chris: Welcome to the new and improved Wawanakwa! We're bringing back 13 contestants from ROTI plus Blaineley to see who will be the next ASVU winner! Now let's welcome them back.''' Anne Maria: Hiya, Chris. *stares at the previous contestants and rolls her eyes* these losers? Ew. B: *Rolls eyes* Cameron: *squirts handsanitizer at everyone* Hello. Pleased to see you. Anne Maria: Hi, Bubble Boy. *sprays hairspray in his face* Sam:Hey guys! *starts playing on his gameboy* Oh, yeah! Yeas! Yes! Nooooo! Cameron: AGH MY GLASSES! *cleans them vigorously* Dakota: Move over, Glasses. *jumps in front of the camera* Hi! *waves* I'm Dakota. Dakota Milton. My daddy's the owner of Milton Hotels, if you didn't already know. Lighting *jumps out of a tree and lands on Cameron* Sha Lightning is here to make dwebs like him lose all the money Brick: *arrives* Oh it's this again. Dawn: *Appears behind Chris* Greetings and salutations, I dearly hope we can form friendships together. Brick: Maybe, I went to fashion school... I thought I was manly... anyway, hi everyone what have you been doing lately? B: *Waves at Dawn* Dakota: *face covering up the camera* Oh, sorry. Checking my mascara. And letting the world see my absolutely perfect eyes. Brick: Oh god... this again... *walks away* (CONF) This season I need a better strategy. Something creative... to help me. (CONF END) Cameron: *squeaky* Help? B: *Sielently helps Cameron* Brick: *helps Cameron* You ok? Cameron: Thank you very much. Now I need to change my clothes. They are dirty! *walks away* B: *Sits and thinks of a strategy* Scott: *whittles a stick* B: *Glares at Scott* Cameron: Did you know... *rattles off facts about whittling* Zoey: *arrives* Finally, back again! (CONF: My last few seasons here have been pretty...uh..."rough". But, with all that aside, I think I can actually do this!) Scott: Your creeping me out Bev. *scoots away from B* Cameron: *follows Scott, still rattling* Scott: *retreats to the Confessional* (CONF) Ah...the sound of silence. Cameron: And that is the history of whittling. Wait, where'd you go? *runs off in search of scott* Dawn: *Mumbles under her breath* (CONF: Scott is a evil scoundrel--! But he seems to have been less conivving... But that is no reason to forgive him.) Dakota: (CONF) *sits in the confessional, filing her nails, occasionally flashing a smile at the camera* ... *is still in the confessional twenty minutes later* Brick: *sitting thinking about what to do* Cameron: Ew. Dirt. *shudders* Mike: Hey everyone! Glad to be back-- uh, sort of anyway. How have you all been? Blaineley: *appears from the brush* talk about cheap service, I'm a celebrity people... Do you even realize who I am? *picks off the leaves and twigs that have attached themselves to her dress and then walks towards the group* Ew, what? Why are you all here? Brick: Because, we want to win money... :) Anne Maria: *throws a can of spray at Blaineley* Please leave, wannabe. *flips hair* Scott: *leaves the Confessional* Oh good. The bubble boy finally left me alone. Challenge 1 Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=